Freedom of the carribean
by nienna unyarima
Summary: Warning: Slash WJ. Meine erste Story zu Fluch der Karibik. Wird Will Elizabeth heiraten? Und was will Jack in Port Royal? Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Freedom of the caribbean  
  
**Prolog:  
  
A/N: Das ist meine erste alleinige Fanfic, die nur teilweise dem zweifelhaften Einfluss von Yavanna unterliegt (wird sich noch zeigen, ob das mehr Glück als Unglück ist) Also, das ist meine erste Story über Fluch der Karibik. Also verzeiht mir meine Anfängerfehler und schreibt viele reviews, damit ich es besser machen kann..  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört so ziemlich gar nichts von FdK. Wer hats erfunden? Keine Ahnung, äh, die Schweizer? Ich jedenfalls leider nicht. Das was ich erfunden habe, erkennt ihr daran, dass es keinen Sinn ergibt.  
  
Longing – Sehnsucht  
  
Er saß auf dem Balkon des stattlichen Governeuershauses, das er seit dem Tage, an dem er Jack Sparrow, dem bekannten, gefürchteten Piratenkapitän zur Flucht verholfen hatte, bewohnte. Dies war nun gut zwei Monate her und jeden Abend zog Will sich auf diesen Platz zurück. Hier war es ruhig und er konnte das leise Rauschen der Wellen und den Wind, der durch die Palmen pfiff, hören. Das Meer, es sah von hier aus so geheimnisvoll und dunkel und doch auch so verlockend und verführerisch aus.

Er blickte in die Richtung, in der Jack damals verschwunden war. Auf seinem Schiff, seiner Pearl, dem gefürchtetsten Piratenschiff der Karibik. Bei dem Gedanken an Jack musste Will unwillkürlich lächeln. Er war in der Zeit, in der er und Will Elizabeth zu retten versuchten, ein sehr guter Freund von Will geworden. Ja, Will hatte ihn liebgewonnen, sogar Jacks leicht schrullige Art, seinen torkelnden Gang und alle anderen von Jacks Eigenarten.

Doch im Moment war Jack auf der Flucht vor der Royal Navy, die ihn, angeführt von Commodore Norrington, verfolgte, um ihn doch noch zu hängen. Will hoffte inständig, dass Jack nicht erwischt wurde, immerhin hatte er ihn doch so viel zu verdanken. „Will?", hallte plötzlich der Klang einer Frauenstimme durch die Gänge. Will seufzte leise. Eigentlich sollte er glücklich seine Hochzeit mit Elizabeth vorbereiten, die in einer Woche stattfinden sollte und keinen Gedanken an Jack oder das lockende schwarze Meer verschwenden.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche stand William Turner auf, um nach unten zu seiner Verlobten zu gehen. Die Zweifel, die er tief in seinem inneren verspürte, unterdrückte er. Nein, er sollte glücklich sein, wie jeder Mann es wäre, wenn er eine Frau wie Elizabeth heiraten könnte. Schnellen Schrittes verließ Will den Balkon, schloss die Tür, warf keinen Blick zurück und stieg die Treppen hinab, wo seine Geliebte stand.

Will schoss eine Frage durch den Kopf, als er die brünette Frau erblickte: Konnte er ihr dasselbe entgegenbringen, was sie ihm entgegenbrachte? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, seit er die schwarzen Segel der Black Pearl am Horizont hatte verschwinden sehen.  
  
A/N. Bitte ganz viele liebe oder böse Reviews schreiben, beides ist sehr erwünscht. . Danke fürs lesen, ich schreib das nächste Kapitel so bald wie möglich, bye Nienna!


	2. Longing Verlangen

1. Kapitel

A/N: So, jetzt hab ich das erste Kapitel hochgeladen. Bitte lesen und reviewen, ich will wissen, wie ihr es findet! Und dann wollte ich noch Yavanna danken, die mit unglaublicher Geduld, all den Käse, den ich schreibe korrigiert und sinnvoll gemach hat, danke Yavanna, du bist zu gut für diese Welt!! Und außerdem vielen Dank an DarkHarryFan, der mir ein Review geschrieben hat und mir Mut gemacht hat, weiterzuschreiben, vielen Dank!!

Disclaimer: Das gleiche wie immer: Weder Jack noch Will noch sonst jemand aus FdK gehört mir und wenn ich sie noch so gern haben will. Alles was ihr nicht aus FdK kennt, ist Produkt meiner Fantasie. Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch keines, wär auch zu schön um wahr zu sein und hier ist das 1. Kapitel:

Longing - Verlangen

Am nächsten Abend saß Will wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz. Ja, hier war sein Lieblingsplatz in diesem Hause, denn hier wurde er nie von einem der Bediensteten gestört und nach seinen Wünschen befragt, hier musste er nicht auf sein Benehmen und seine Manieren achten, hier konnte er er selbst sein. Der junge Mann lehnte seinen Kopf leise seufzend zurück.

Der heutige Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Er hatte mit Elizabeth ihr Hochzeitskleid ausgesucht und Elizabeth war nicht zufrieden gewesen, bevor sie nicht in die teuersten und chicsten Stoffe gekleidet war. Seine Verlobte legt äußersten Wert auf Aussehen und Kleidung. Wieder schoss ihm wie am vorigen Tag das Bild eines gewissen Piraten durch den Kopf. Ja, Jack war es immer egal gewesen, wie er aussah und was andere von ihm hielten.

William schloss die Augen und lauschte wie jeden Abend auf das Rauschen der Wellen, die ihm seinen Namen zuzuflüstern schienen. „Will?"Plötzlich schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er bemerkte, dass ihn tatsächlich jemand gerufen hatte. Doch es war nicht aus dem Haus gekommen und weder einer der Bediensteten noch seine Verlobte hielten sich um diese Zeit noch im Garten auf. Also stand Will auf und stellt sich an die Balkonbrüstung.

Vor ihm, direkt unter dem Balkon und mitten im Garten des Gouverneurs stand einen Gestalt, die einen unverkennbaren Hut trug. „Jack? Was machst du denn hier", fragt Will fassungslos aber gedämpft zurück. „Na, was ist denn das für ein Empfang, Kleiner? Wie wär's mit einem „Hallo Jack, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen"oder einem „wie geht's"? Aber, um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, ich muss mit dir reden, dringend. Also, kannst du jetzt gleich in deine alte Schmiede kommen? Aber ein bisschen dalli, Kleiner! und komm allein!"

Erstaunt sah Will zu, wie Sparrow in seiner gewohnte Gangart über den gehegten und gepflegten englischen Rasen des Gouverneurs von Port Royal spazierte. Will sah ihm leicht kopfschüttelnd nach. Wie schaffte es der am meisten gesuchte Pirat der Karibik bloß, hierher zu kommen? Diese und viel andere Fragen schossen Will durch den Kopf, als er sich umdrehte, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Treffpunkt zu gelangen. Doch als er die Haupttreppe betrat, kam ihm seine Verlobte entgegen.

Erstaunt fragte sie ihn: „Wo willst du denn um diese Zeit noch hin, Will? Ich dachte, du würdest endlich ins Bett kommen? Aber du bist in letzter Zeit immer so anders und ganz in Gedanken versunken!"„Aber Lizzy, ich bin doch noch derselbe wie früher und außerdem kann ich doch wohl hingehen, wohin ich will, ohne dir Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen, oder?", erwiderte Will zum Ende hin etwas schärfer und drängte sich einfach an Elizabeth vorbei.

Er hätte es seiner Verlobten ruhig erzählen können, dass er sich mit Jack traf, denn immerhin hatte auch sie ihm einiges zu verdanken, aber einerseits hatte Jack deutlich gesagt, er solle allein kommen, andererseits war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Elizabeth bei seinem Treffen mit Jack dabei haben wollte. Als William aus der Eingangstür des Hauses trat, strich der Wind empfindlich kühl über seine Haut und er begann, da er nur ein dünnes Hemd trug, zu frösteln.

Doch er bemerkte es kaum, war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einen Grund für sein forsches Verhalten gegenüber Elizabeth zu finden. Natürlich, manchmal nervte sie ihn mit ihren dauernden eifersüchtigen Fragen, doch als seine Verlobte hatte sich wohl auch das Recht dazu, zu fragen wohin ihr Verlobter spät abends noch ging, oder? Er fand einfach keine richtige Erklärung dafür und ging eiligen Schritts den Weg, der zum Haupttor führte, hinab.

Von den Soldaten, die am Tor Dienst hatten, wurde er als Verlobter der Gouverneurstochter ohne weiteres durchgelassen und so stand er kaum 5 Minuten später vor seiner alten Schmiede. Wenn Will ehrlich war, war es doch ein gutes Gefühl, mal wieder an seinem alten Arbeitsplatz, dem Ort, an dem er Jack zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, zu sein. Elizabeth hatte darauf bestanden, dass er das Schmiedehandwerk aufgab. Und obwohl William es hasste, von jemandem abhängig zu sein, hatte er seiner Verlobten damals aus Liebe den Gefallen getan. Doch er hatte es schon nach kurzer Zeit vermisst, eine sinnvolle Aufgabe in seinem Leben zu haben.

Erst jetzt merkte Will, dass er die Eingangstür der Schmiede statt sie zu öffnen nun schon 5 Minuten gedankenverloren anstarrte, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Also trat er näher zur Tür und öffnete sie leise und vorsichtig. Erstaunt blickte er in den dahinter liegenden Raum, denn dort bot sich ein Bild, das man nicht oft zu sehen bekam: Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl, saß auf einem Stuhl und blickte mit melancholischem Blick an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Er schien Will nicht gehört zu haben, so räusperte der Jüngere sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Jack schreckt hoch, doch als er will erblickte, der gerade die Tür hinter sich schloss, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Auch William musste beim Anblick des Piraten leicht schmunzeln: Dieser trug wie immer seinen Kapitänshut und seine stets ausgefallene Kleidung. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Will!", begrüßte Jack seinen jüngeren Freund mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den dieser nicht deuten konnte und einem für ihn ungewöhnlichen Lächeln.

„Ebenfalls schon dich zu sehen, Jack!", grüßte Will zurück, „war das jetzt eine richtige Begrüßung?", und setzte sich zu dem Piraten an den Tisch. Als der Captain auch nach fünf Minuten keine Anstalten machte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, sondern ihn nur musterte, mit diesem undeutbaren Blick, rang sich William endlich dazu durch, sich von Jacks Anblick loszureißen und etwas zu sagen: „Also, was treibt den gefürchtetsten und bekanntesten Piraten der Karibik dorthin zurück, wo sein hartnäckigster Verfolger herkommt? Ist das nicht ein bisschen riskant, hier schon wieder so bald aufzutauchen, dich kennt doch hier jeder?!?"

Doch auf Jacks Gesicht erschien nur sein typisches draufgängerisches Grinsen und er meinte überlegen: „Wieso riskant, Kleiner? Norrington befindet sich im Moment circa 200 Meilen entfernt von uns und jagt einer völlig falschen Spur, die ich, Captain Jack Sparrow eigenhändig gelegt habe, hinterher; und die paar Idioten, die nicht bei dem geschätzten Commodore sind, haben nicht mal bemerkt, dass die Pearl unten am Dock liegt.

Dabei hab ich doch nur weiße Segel gehisst, zumindest für den Moment. Schwarze Segel würden sogar diese Pappenheimer erkennen. Ich schätze, Norrington wusste genau, warum er die zu Hause gelassen hat. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, was ich hier mache: Ich musste doch mal sehen, was der Welpe so anstellt."Als Will Jacks Blich suchte und ihm in die Augen sah, die, wie ihm erst jetzt auffiel, wunderschön braun waren, erkannte er, dass da noch ein anderer Grund war, den er ihm jetzt nicht mitteilen wollte.

Es versetzte William einen Stich in der Brust, dass Jack anscheinend nicht wirklich wegen ihm, sondern aus einem ganz anderen Grund nach Port Royal zurückgekommen war. Deshalb fragte er auch in entsprechend scharfem Ton: „ Und, bist du zufrieden mit meinem Befinden?"Überrascht über die Schärfe in den Worten seines Gegenübers sah der Pirat seinem Freund ins Gesicht. Jack erkannte, dass er Will anscheinend verletzt hatte, auch wenn dieser das zu verbergen suchte.

Doch Jack kannte William nun gut genug, um in seinen Augen lesen zu können. Er suchte einen Grund für Wills verletzten Ausdruck in dessen Augen und als er den einzigen passablen Anlass gefunden hatte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer: Glaubte der Jüngere etwa, dass Jack nicht seinetwegen, sondern aus einem völlig anderen Grund hierher gekommen war? Dann waren seine Hoffnungen vielleicht doch nicht so unerfüllbar, wie er noch vor einigen Minuten geglaubt hatte.

Jetzt musste er sich weiter vorwagen: „Sag mir Will, bist du wirklich glücklich?"William, der durch diese Frage, die so abrupt das Thema wechselte, völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht worden war, antwortete, ohne über die Frage länger nachzudenken und da er immer noch leicht verletzt war: „Ja, natürlich bin ich glücklich, was denkst du denn? Immerhin werde ich bald Elizabeth heiraten!"Obwohl ihm diese Worte einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzten, meinte Jack: „Ach ja? Auf dem Balkon eben sah das aber nicht so aus. Das Meer ruft dich, nicht wahr? Oder ruft dich etwas, oder jemand anderes?"

Will war zu wütend, um den hoffnungsvollen Klang aus dem letzten Satz herauszuhören. „Sag mal, wie lange hast du mich auf dem Balkon eigentlich beobachtet?", fragte Will nun sichtlich wütend. „Und außerdem, nur weil du alles hast und haben kannst, was du dir wünscht und was du brauchst, um glücklich zu sein, müssen das doch wohl nicht alle sein, oder?", schrie Will schon fast.

Jack sagte darauf, von der heftigen Reaktion Wills erschreckt, in ruhigem und versöhnlichem Tonfall, da er Will mit seinen Worten keineswegs hatte verletzen oder ärgern wollen: „ Also habe ich doch recht, du hast es gerade selbst zugegeben, dass du nicht glücklich bist. Aber warum bist du so sicher, dass ich glücklich bin?"

Als der Pirat aus Williams Antwort eine Spur Bitterkeit heraushörte, gewann er noch mehr Zuversicht: „ Du hast doch alles, was du dir jemals gewünscht hast: Du hast eine Crew, die dir gehorcht, du bist frei und kannst absolut alles tun was du willst, du hast die Frauen und den Rum in Tortuga und deine größten Schatz, die Black Pearl. Was will ein Pirat wie du mehr?"

Will hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass er aufgesprungen war. Auch Jack erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging einige Schritte auf Will zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Er hatte einige Probleme damit, nicht in den rehbraunen, jetzt zornig funkelnden Augen seines Gegenübers zu versinken. Jack musste wirklich zugeben, wenn er wütend war, sah Will einfach unbeschreiblich aussah. Mit einiger Anstrengung antwortete er: „Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich alles habe, was ich mir wünsche und dass ich glücklich bin?"

Doch Jack wartet keine Antwort ab, sondern redete einfach weiter: „Ja, vielleicht wäre ich vor einem halben Jahr glücklich gewesen, wenn ich all das gehabt hätte, was ich jetzt habe. Aber in der letzten Zeit ist soviel passier. Ich habe dich getroffen, wir haben den Fluch gebrochen... Als ich hier fortsegelte, glaubte ich auch, dass ich glücklich sei. Doch etwas hat mich rastlos werden lassen, ich konnte nicht schlafen, nicht nicht in Tortuga amüsieren und selbst auf meiner Pearl, meinem größten Schatz, wie du sagst, wurde ich dieses Gefühl nicht los:

Es war die Sehnsucht nach etwas, oder besser, jemandem. Ich musste lange Zeit in mein Inneres horchen, bis ich mir endlich sicher war, wen ich so sehr vermisste und so dringend brauchte, dass ich nicht ohne ihn leben konnte."Erst noch wütend, dann jedoch erstaunt, hatte Will Jacks Worten gelauscht. Der Pirat sprach von dem gleichen Gefühl, das auch ihn Abend für Abend wach gehalten hatte: Diese Sehnsucht. Sehnte er sich etwa nicht nur nach der Freiheit des Meeres, sondern etwa auch nach etwas anderem, oder jemandem?

Ein anderer Gedanke nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an: Was wusste er eigentlich über Jack, dein alten Freund seines Vaters? Hatte er ihm jemals von einer Beziehung mit einer Frau erzählt, hatte er je eine erwähnt, die er liebte? Will wusste, dass der Pirat einige „Bekannte"in Tortuga hatte, doch er wusste nicht, ob es jemanden gab, den Jack über alles liebte. Wills Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Sparrow mit sanfter Stimme und demselben melancholische Blick, den Will schon als er den Raum betreten hatte, in diesen wunderschön dunklen Augen gesehen hatte, weiter sprach:

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der mir mehr bedeutet als die Black Pearl und bin jetzt hier, um meine Gefühle zu gestehen!"In William wallte wieder die Wut auf, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn unheimlich enttäuschte, dass Jack nicht wegen ihm sondern wegen einer anderen, wegen seiner Geliebten, gekommen war. Deshalb unterbrach er Jack auch, als dieser gerade weitersprechen wollte: „Und, wer ist die Glückliche, wer ist die große Herzensbrecherin, die sogar Jack Sparrows Herz schmelzen lässt?"

Bei diesen Worten musste Jack unwillkürlich lächeln, dann meinte er wiederum leise und völlig ruhig: „ Es ist keine sie, Will, nein, keine Frau!"Diese Antwort überraschte seinen Gegenüber sehr, doch immer noch war er wütend, also fragte er, ohne darüber nachzudenken: „Also, wer ist dann eben „der"Glückliche?"Jetzt konnte Jack kaum noch an sich halten und sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich, soweit dies möglich war, noch: Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie niedlich Will aussah, wenn er wütend war. Er wusste, dass er mit seinem Grinsen die Wut des anderen nur vergrößerte, doch die eindeutige Eifersucht seines Kleinen war einfach zu süß.

Jawohl, sein Kleiner. Er hatte zwar lange gebraucht, bis er endlich den Mut hatte, sich das einzugestehen, doch schließlich war er sich doch sicher gewesen, dass er sich nach William Turner, dem Sohn seines alten Mentors so sehr sehnte. Nun war er heute nach Port Royal gekommen, um diesem seine Gefühle zu gestehen und mit der für ihn bis vor kurzem völlig sinnlosen Hoffnung, dass seine Liebe auf Erwiderung seitens Will stoßen könnte. Jack begann erneut zu sprechen: „Derjenige, nach dem ich mit so sehr sehne und der einzig und allein mein Herz besitzt, bist du!"

Während diesen Worten kam er mit seinem Gesicht dem von Will immer näher. Völlig perplex von diesem unerwarteten Geständnis fühlte Will plötzlich Jacks Lippen, die sich sanft auf die seinen legten. In diesem Moment durchfuhr ein warmer Schauer seine Körper und er begriff, begriff endlich, was er die ganzen zwei Monate nicht verstanden hatte, nicht hatte verstehen wollen: Nicht die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer hatte ihm den Schlaf geraubt, nein, dien Sehnsucht nach ihm. Ihm – Captain Jack Sparrow, dem Captain der Black Pearl - einem Piraten.

Schüchtern begann William nun, den Kuss seines Freundes zu erwidern. Als Jack bemerkte, dass sein Kuss erwidert wurde, wenn auch unsicher, begann es in seinem gesamten Körper zu kribbeln. Jetzt wagte er sich weiter vor, fuhr mit seiner Zunge sanft die Zahnreihen des Jüngeren entlang. Dieser öffnete bei dieser Aufforderung seinen Mund leicht und Jacks Zunge glitt leidenschaftlich hinein und erkundete die Mundhöhle seines Geliebten genauestens.

Dann forderte er Wills Zunge zum Mitspielen auf, indem er sie immer wider mit seiner anstupste. Ein wildes und leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel entstand, bei dem es keinen Sieger und Verlierer gab. Erst als ihnen die Atemluft knapp wurde, lösten sich die beiden keuchend voneinander – zum gegenseitigen Bedauern. Schwer atmend und nach Luft schnappend, als wären sie eine lange Strecke gelaufen, standen sie sich gegenüber und blickten sich tief in die Augen.

Beide versanken in den wunderschönen braunen Augen des jeweils anderen, konnten den Blick nicht mehr voneinander lösen, standen einfach nur da und blickten sich in die Augen. Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie so gestanden waren und Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, als Jack mit leiser, zärtlicher Stimme noch einmal wiederholte: „Ich liebe dich, William Turner!"

Als Antwort legte Will seine Lippen einfach nur unglaublich sanft auf die des Piraten, berührte mit seinen Händen den Nacken des anderen und zog ihn so noch näher zu sich heran. Der Jüngere befand sich nun direkt in den starken Armen Jacks. Jack verstand diese Antwort und erwiderte den zweiten Kuss noch leidenschaftlicher als den ersten, kostet voll und ganz Wills süßen Geschmack aus.

Als ihnen erneut die Luft ausging, trennten sie sich voneinander, doch Will legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen, sog den Duft, der von Jack ausging, tief ein und spielte mit dessen wilden Haaren. Auch Jacks Hände blieben nicht untätig: Vorsichtig lösten sie das Haarband, das die dunklen Locken Wills zusammenhielt, so dass ihm die Haare wild ins Gesicht fielen. Und zum ersten Mal seit 2 Monaten waren die beiden endlich wirklich glücklich.

A/N: So, dass wars für heute von mir. Ist das mit Jack und Will zu schnell gegangen?? Bitte schreibt viele Reviews und sagt mir, was ich besser machen kann, also bis zum nächsten Kapitel von „Freedom of the carribbean", Nienna!


	3. Becoming a Pirat ein Pirat werden

2. Kapitel

A/N: Vielen Dank an DarkHarryFan, der mir wieder ein Review geschrieben hat und an meine Beta Readerin Yavanna. Dieses Kapitel wird leider etwas kürzer als das letzte. Bitte lest die Story durch und schreibt mir dann auch ein Review!!

Disclaimer: Mir gehören leider weder Will noch Jack und das andere will ich erst gar nicht. Also, die Rechte liegen bei dem, der es erfunden hat und Geld verdien ich hiermit auch keins. So, also hier ist das zweite Kapitel:

Becoming a pirat – ein Pirat werden

Will hätte die Zeit am liebsten angehalten, wäre am liebsten auf ewig so eng umschlungen mit Jack hier stehen geblieben und hätte alles andere vergessen. Nur die Wärme seines Gegenübers spüren. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde dieser magische Augenblick zerstört, als William plötzlich das Bild seiner Verlobten vor Augen trat. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Geliebten und senkte den Kopf, als ihn plötzliche Schuldgefühle gegenüber Elizabeth befielen:

Wie konnte er sie so im Stich lassen, obwohl er doch behauptet hatte, dass er sie liebte? Wie hatte er sich mit ihr verloben können, obwohl er doch einen anderen liebte? All diese Fragen und Schuldgefühle ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Jack bemerkte verwundert, dass sich Will aus seiner Umarmung gelöst hatte und besorgt stellte er fest, dass sein Geliebter traurig den Kopf senkte. „Was ist los, Honey?", fragte er beunruhigt, während er einen Finger unter das Kinn des Jüngeren legte und ihn so dazu zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Irgendein Gedanke schien seinen Honey zu quälen, das konnte er aus diesen unglaublichen Augen lesen. Leise begann Will zu antworten, seinem Geliebten seine Gedanken mitzuteilen: „ Wie konnte ich behaupten, ich liebe sie, dabei besitzt doch einzig und allein du mein Herz? Warum muss ich so unfair zu ihr sein?"Will musste keinen Namen nennen, er wusste, dass Will von Elizabeth sprach. Jack ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, strich dem Jüngeren einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Will sich derartige Vorwürfe machen würde und genau das liebte er ja auch an ihm, dass er sich um alles und jeden sorgte. Und dennoch wusste er jetzt nicht damit umzugehen. Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie sich schweigend in die Augen gesehen hatten, antwortete der Pirat schließlich doch noch: „Nun ja, Honey.

Du wusstest ja bis gerade eben selbst nicht, dass du nichts für sie empfindest. Vorher warst du doch fest davon überzeugt, dass du deine Sandkastenliebe immer noch liebst. Außerdem fände ich es wesentlich unfairer, wenn du sie heiraten würdest, obwohl du weißt, dass du sie nicht liebst, oder? Du könntest ihr ohnehin nicht bieten, was sie sich erwartet, denn du bist Pirat!"

Statt zu antworten hauchte Will Jack einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ja, ich glaube du hast Recht, Danke!", flüsterte er. Obwohl die Zweifel noch nicht ganz aus seinen Augen verschwunden waren, fragte er plötzlich: „Was soll das? Seit wann bin ich dein Honey?" Jetzt konnte Jack sich bei der entrüsteten Mine Wills ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen:

„Du sahst gerade so süß aus, als du eifersüchtig warst! Da dachte ich, Honey passt ganz gut zu dir, oder ist dir Sweetheart lieber?", fragte er schelmisch. Genervt verdrehte „Honey"die Augen. Dieser Idiot von einem Piraten, den er zufällig liebte, war eben einfach unverbesserlich. „Du kannst mich gerne so nennen, wenn du für den Rest deines Lebens Schnucki, wahlweise Schnäuzelchen heißen willst!", antwortete Will keck. „Schon gut, reg dich ab, Honey!", der Pirat konnte es einfach nicht lassen, seinen Geliebten zu provozieren.

Will wollte schon entrüstet antworten, da legte Jack seinem Kleinen mahnend den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Shhhht, sei leise Honey!", flüsterte er. Verwundert blickte Will zu ihm auf und Sekunden später hörte er den Rhythmus von schweren Schritten, die an der Schmiede vorbeigingen. Die zweite Wachpatrouille hatte begonnen. Einmal mehr bewunderte er die Wachsamkeit des Piraten, als ihn plötzlich sein Geliebter aus seinen Grübeleien riss: „Los, komm, jetzt wird es aber Zeit!"

Verständnislos sah William den anderen an: „Was?", fragte er. Nun war es an Jack, genervt die Augen zu verdrehen und er erklärte ungeduldig: „Na ja, ich dachte mir nur, dass es besser wäre, wenn du mit auf die Black Pearl kommst. Immerhin verweigerst du deiner Verlobten, der Tochter des Gouverneurs, die Heirat, wegen einem räudigen Piraten und außerdem bist du ja zum Piraten geboren, könnte man doch sagen, oder? Also dachte ich, du könntest zu mir aufs Schiff kommen, das heißt, außer du willst doch zu Elizabeth zurück. Also wie sieht´s aus?"

Nachdenklich sah Will seinen Geliebten an. Was Jack sagte, war alles richtig. Und doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung sei, mit Jack zu gehen. Es würde ein Leben als Gejagter werden, ewig auf der Flucht, doch mit seinem Geliebten und das war alles, was für ihn zählte. Und auch wenn es ihm noch so Leid tat, so konnte er Elizabeth nun nicht mehr heiraten, er liebte sie nicht und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er das auch gar nicht mehr.

Nein, er würde Port Royal, seine Vergangenheit und damit sowohl den Waffenschmied als auch seine Verlobte hinter sich lassen. Ja, das war es, was er wirklich wollte: Ein Leben in Freiheit, allein mit dem, dem sein Herz gehörte, unabhängig und frei, das wollte er von nun an sein. Also sagte er plötzlich: „Los, lass uns gehen, bevor die Patrouille zurückkommt.

Ich such mir nur schnell eines der Schwerter hier aus"Jack nickte und sagte nichts weiter, da er bemerkt hatte, wie schwer Will dieser Abschied fiel. Dieser ging auf die Wand zu, an der noch einige Schwerter hingen, die letzten, die Will gefertigt, aber nicht mehr verkauft hatte. Zielsicher suchte er sich das Beste aus, das perfekt ausbalanciert war, wie jedes seiner Werke. Dann trat er zu Jack, der eine Hand schon auf die Türklinke gelegt hatte.

Leise fragte der Pirat: „Willst du dich nicht noch von Elizabeth verabschieden, oder ihr wenigstens einen Brief schreiben? Sie bedeutet dir immer noch viel, wenn auch anders als früher, nicht wahr?"Auch Will hatte sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es sowohl für sie als auch für ihn besser wäre, wenn er sich nicht verabschiedete. Er war nicht sicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt gehen lassen würde, würde er noch mal in das Haus zurückkehren.

Also schüttelte er wortlos den Kopf. Jack lauschte an der Tür. Im Moment war nichts zu hören. Langsam drückte er die Türklinke nach untern und kaum hörbar schob er die Tür nach außen auf. Wie zwei Schatten glitten die beiden vorsichtig auf die leere, nachtdunkle Straße und schlichen dann durch einige enge Gassen, bis zum Hafen hinab. Als sie bereits am Doch angekommen waren, blieb Will plötzlich stehen. Jack, der erst nach einigen weiteren Schritten bemerkte, dass ihm niemand mehr folgte, drehte sich verwundern um.

Will stand einige Schritte hinter ihm. William war gerade ein Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen, der ihn nicht mehr losließ und deshalb fragte er den Piraten flüsternd: „Aber was ist mit der Crew? Haben die nichts dagegen, wenn ich jetzt einfach so mit dir auftauche, immerhin..."Doch er wurde von Jack unterbrochen, der wieder näher an ihn herangetreten war und nun unmittelbar vor ihm stand:

„Ach was, ich bin immer noch der Captain dieser Landratten. Die sollen es nur wagen, ein Wort gegen meinen Honey zu sagen! Außerdem kennt dich die Crew ja, du bist ja schon mit uns gesegelt und hast bewiesen, dass du auch mit anpacken kannst, oder, Honey?"„Kannst du nicht mal mit diesem Honey-Quatsch aufhören?", meinte Will darauf entnervt, aber lächelnd.

„Aber gerne doch, Sweetheart, wie du willst, aber lass uns jetzt endlich an Bord gehen, bevor einem von diesen Navy-Blindgängern doch noch auffällt, wie ähnlich dieses Prachtschiff der Black Pearl sieht!", antwortete Jack grinsend. Der andere nickte nur, ohne auf die Anrede einzugehen.

Hinter Jack betrat er nun endlich die Pearl. Sein neues zu Hause. Er warf keinen letzten Blich zurück nach Port Royal, er war bereit für ein Piratenleben, Gefahren und Abenteuer auf See, an der Seite des Captaind der Black Pearl, seines Geliebten.

A/N: So, das war auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Sorry, dass es so kurz ist. Das nächst wird wieder länger, allerdings kommen Jack und Will im nächsten Kappi nicht vor, das dreht sich nur um „Lizzy". Kann ein bisschen länger dauern, bis ich das nächst mal update, aber lasst mir trotzdem ein Review da, ja? Bis zum nächsten Mal, Nienna!


End file.
